Warm Water
by Amelie Isabella
Summary: Draco and Harry can't keep their hands off of each other anymore, and end up getting naughty in the Prefect's Bathroom. Eighth year. One-shot. Smut.


It wasn't often Harry was in the Prefect's Bathroom, but occasionally he would sneak up there to unwind after he was sure no one else would be around. It was his eighth year at Hogwarts, so he had a certain disregard for the rules at this point; after all that had happened in the war, he deserved this one bath.

As he walked in, Harry was surprised to see another student getting ready to use the bath as well. _Depending on who it is, they might let me stay,_ he thought. Entering carefully, he soon discovered it was Draco Malfoy who was the other occupant. Just as he was about to leave, for there was no chance Draco would let him stay, Draco noticed him.

"Potter," he said, surprised, "what are youdoing here?"

"Honestly?" Harry replied, "hoping to take a bath."

To his great surprise, Draco didn't immediately kick him out. Rather, he got a rather curious look on his face and began walking towards Harry.

Coming within just inches of his face, Draco stopped.

"After all we've been through," Dracowhispered. He looked almost pained, as if he desperately wanted to do something but knew he shouldn't. Harry, for his part, was feeling oddly good about their sudden proximity. Draco's eyes flickered down to Harry's lips and back up to his eyes; although only an instant, it told Harry exactly what Draco wanted. Making no move to stop him, Draco leaned forward slightly. Pausing a moment longer, as if deciding he whether or not he really wanted to do this, Draco closed the gap between them. Gently, his lips met Harry's; at first, there was no response. After a moment's hesitation, however, Harry kissed him a tentative hand behind Harry's neck, Draco went in for another kiss. Deepening it slightly, he slipped his tongue between Harry's lips. Harry gaspedat the unexpected intrusion, but soonresponded in kind. Draco held Harry's face in his hands, pulling him ever closer and reducing the space between them until their bodies were pressed together, creating an intense heat that only they could feel. Unsure of quite what to do with his hands, Harry placed them on Draco's waist; a small moan escaped his lips at the gesture, so Harry could only assume it was good. Sliding them under his shirt, Harry pressed Draco's groin into his own; the resulting stiffness from both of them was a pleasant reward.

Momentarily breaking the kiss in order to catch his breath, Draco moved one hand onto Harry's chest, leaving the other to caress his neck. He slowly began pulling at Harry's tie; successfully removing that, he set to work at the buttons. Each time Draco undid a button, he would reach down and kiss that part of Harry's chest. Harry's breathing was becoming rapid and shallow as Draco worked his way down, at last releasing the last button and removing his shirt entirely. As Harry stood there, half naked with a massive bulge in his shorts, Draco leaned back to examine his handiwork.

"Not bad, Potter," he whispered, now kneeling before him. Grabbing his ass and pulling him forward until his face was mere inches from the ever-growing bulge, he softly began to undo the button on his trousers. Once his fly was down, Harry's cock was nearly springing out of his shorts of it's own accord. Rubbing his hand sensually over his boxers, Draco smiled; Harry's deep moan was nearly enough to set him over the edge. With just a slight tug on his shorts, Harry's cock sprang free. Draco eyed it hungrily, using one hand to stroke it while the other played with himself. Bringing his mouth down onto him, Draco began to lick and suck Harry's cock, eliciting satisfied moans of pleasure from Harry. Unable to control himself, Harry fellinto a rhythm of thrusting in time with Draco's blowjob. He'd never felt anything this amazing in his life, and he knew it wouldn't be long before he came.

Just as he felt his orgasm starting to build, Draco pulled away.

Harry gasped. "For the love of - _don't stop,_ " he got out between breaths. His own hand went automatically towards his cock to finish the job, but Draco stopped him.

"You don't think I was going to let you off that easy, did you?" he said with a smirk. "Now get the rest of those clothes off and get in the tub."

Harry's mind was clouded with the rush of hormones brought on by Draco's blowjob, so he responded without really thinking. Removing his clothes, he stepped into the tub, now filling with warm water. He watched as Draco disrobed as well, immediately drawn to his incredibly hard cock. His own member twitched in response, and he stroked it absentmindedly as he watched Draco get in front of him, Draco planted a deep kiss on Harry's lips, simultaneously reaching again for his cock. Thrusting slightly, he let their cocks rubtogether; the stimulation was almost enough to make Harry cum. _It wouldn't take much at this point,_ he thought dryly. _Not if he keeps teasing me like this._

 __

Tired of Draco being in charge, Harry slid him around so his back was against the tub and Harry now sat in his lap. Draco looked surprised for a moment, but a slow smile crept its way onto his face.

"Alright then, Potter," he said, "you're in charge."

Sliding off of his lap,Harrylifted Draco's hips until he was sitting on the edge of the tub. His head now level with Draco's tantalizing cock, Harry went down hungrily. Taking his length in his mouth, Draco moaned loudly. Placing a hand on the back of Harry's head to steady him, he let himself settle into the rhythm of Harry's blowjob.

"Fuck, Potter," Draco breathed, "you're good at this."

Encouraged, Harry continued his onslaught of Draco's cock and balls. Feeling him suddenly tense up, Harry knew Draco was about to cum. Not wanting to subject him to the same torture as Draco had to him, he intensified what he was doing as Draco's warm cum exploded in his mouth and down the back of his throat. Choking slightly but not willing to stop, Harry swallowed as much as he could as Draco let out a lowmoan of deep satisfaction. Pulling away, Harry looked up at Draco, cum drippingdown his chin. Taking his thumb, Draco wiped the excess cum off of Harry's face and put it in his mouth. Harry sucked hungrily, biting down slightly on Draco's thumb once all the cum was gone.

"Easy, there," Draco laughed. "You're already making me hard again."

Pulling Harry up next to him so they were both sitting on the edge of the tub, Draco took one look at Harry's bulging cock and decided to let him finish. Slipping back into the water, he took Harry's cock in his mouth. Almost immediately, Harry began moaning and thrusting in desperation. Draco responded by quickening his pace, and before longHarry'shot cum was shooting down Draco's throat like fire.

"Oh god, yeeee _eeesss,_ " came Harry's desperate cry. Draco continued sucking until he felt Harry's cock begin to soften, then collapsed into the water. Harry joined him, slipping into his arms and resting his head on Draco's chest.

"That was amazing," Harry said, breathless. "You're amazing."

"You're telling me," Draco replied, equally as exhausted.

They rested there for a while longer, before slowing extricating themselves from each other and dressing. Not wanting to leave, Draco pushed Harry gently up against the wall. Their lips met in a passionate kiss, and they could taste their cum on each other. Tongues colliding, they eventually slowed down until they could breathe again. Sighing, Draco stepped away.

"I could do this forever," he said wistfully.

"I know," Harry replied in a whisper. Coming up behind Draco, he wrapped his arms around him and gently kissed his neck. "But we have to go," he said between kisses. "People will be looking for us."

Giving a slight smile of acceptance, Draco turned around to face Harry. "Alright," he said playfully, "butyou'llbe mine again later."

Hand in hand, the two left the bathroom; however, they would certainly be back in the future.


End file.
